danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charm
Over Powered? well, there goes my idea to get a full ice party for pvp... actually the ice one might prove to be a total nerf to the ice element in pvp. not sure though, what do you guys think? lets face it, these are going to be popular, and no amount of ammo over-rides this (besides perhaps 4 priests) in the ice catagory.Sinez 12:04, October 1, 2010 (UTC) These Charms are surely overpowered from my view point. I dreamt of making something like 50+ Poison AT with my deadly poison team and to get a huge winning percentage. But now, this Poison charm is here, and my thought is totally destroyed. (Well, unless somebody can prove that this thing doesn't work in VS Mode) Ivan247 12:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) In addition, I'm so disappoionted about this overpowered compo item that I made a new idea of compo items, the Anti-Charms.(look at my userpage) Ivan247 13:51, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :hm, i think the poison teams in vs mode were overpowered in the first place and pretty much restricted the choice of weapons for teams... --Majorlee 14:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I found that the Poison charm can be countered by amount of bullets! For example, a Poison arrow 1 attacking an character with Poison Charm 2 has a 20% to poison that character, but with Triple Poison, assuming all arrows' poison cloud can affect that character, P(at least 1 arrow poisons this character)=1-P(none of the arrows poisoned this character)=1-0.8^3=0.488=48.8%! This should also apply to Ice so don't be disappoionted, Sinez! Ivan247 16:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) anyway, i was trying to build a full priest team for pvp so i could lockdown the entire enemy team, but it didnt work, to hard to train, so im not TOO upset, and this isnt the only game i play, so now im trying one wipper and 3 magicians, ots working surprisongly well. anyway, the anti charm looks like it might have some potential. anyway, i sort-of predicted the charms, the ailments were a bit overpowered.Sinez 19:02, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Also, im trying out a team that uses multiple forms of the "cold" status while resisting freeze, so it would mess up the sub zero builds, and no one realy expectes the cold status in pvp. Sinez 14:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) misinformation? "This is the first compo item that didn't appeared before the game released." isn't this untrue? as far as i know at least the medals were also published later.--Majorlee 13:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Except the Iron Medal, they were released in the beta versions. But not a single charm was appeared in the beta versions. HankGuideDude 14:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : There, I fixed it. Happy? HankGuideDude 15:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::still don't get it. i'd rather remove this sentence altogether. but maybe that's just my opinion. --Majorlee 15:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::oh, i think i just got what you mean by "beta version". the "beta" disappearded with ver4.0, but the game was fully playable, i.e. "released" before that. so the sentence is not really necessary.--Majorlee 15:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC)